


White Perfection

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [10]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: It's snowing and Jon and Evan go outside, making Jon catch a coldAka: fucking fluffy boys in the snow





	White Perfection

_**STOMP** _

_**STOMP** _

_**STOMP** _

Evan smiled as he heard his boyfriend running through the hallway, probably to find Evan. "Evan, Evan!" Jon said as he ran into the kitchen. Evan hummed as he looked up from his phone, seeing Jons bright smile. "It's snowing! Can we go out," Jon asked, looking at him for a moment "please?" he added.  Evan shrugged "Sure, put on your coat and stuff." he said as he turned off his phone, laying it on the counter. Jon bounced happily, running over to hug and kiss Evan, "Thank you, I love you so much." he said as he ran off to their room. Evan shook his head, following Jon. 

Evan walked into the room to see Jon slipping on his boots, sticking his tongue out slightly as he put his foot up to get the shoe on. As the shoe got on and he let his foot go, his leg kicked out, almost knocking over something. "Whoops.." he muttered as he walked over to their closet, taking out his jacket. "Don't break anything." Evan said as he zipped his own jacket up, walking around to find his own shoes. 

"I'll try." Jon replied as he put on the blue coat. 

As soon as they got done and Evan opened the back door, Jon ran out into the snow, laughing happily. "Your like a child." Evan said as he walked over to him. "Then I guess that makes you a pedophile." Jon said as he smiled at him. Evan rolled his eyes and he hugged him from behind, stuffing his face into Jons neck. Jon bent down, making Evan bend down with him. "Jesus Jon, trying to have sex in the snow?" Evan asked with a laugh as he straightened back up, (which is kinda hard, since he is dating a man, badum tss) Jon laughed quietly as he got back up and threw a snowball at him. "Okay bitch, you wanna go?" Evan asked as he wiped the snow off his chest. 

After probably one hundred snowballs later, Evan shuffled towards Jon, pulling him into a kiss. Jon melted into it, wrapping his arms around Evans neck. 

Evan pulled back, making Jon whine. "Your lips are cold," Evan mumbled "let's go back in, 'kay?" he said as Jon unwrapped his arms. Jon nodded, following Evan inside the house. Evan slipped off the wet jacket, putting it on the counter of the kitchen, he would get it later. Jon did the same, walking over to Evan. Evan frowned, he opened his arms, letting Jon hug him. Jon obeyed, cuddling into Evans chest. Evan rubbed his back "Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he kissed his head. Jon shook his head, mumbling something. "What was that?" he asked as he unwrapped his arms for a moment to put Jons face in his hands. "Im tired." Jon repeated as he still hugged him. Evan hummed before peppering his face in kisses. Jon smiled as he let Evan do his thing. 

Evan stopped, putting one last kiss on Jons mouth. "We'll go to bed, is that okay, baby?" (hell yes evan calls jon 'baby') Jon nodded, leaning his head on Evans chest. Evan smiled, "I'm going to pick you up, okay?" he said as he waited for Jon to nod. As soon as he did, Evan squatted for a moment, putting his arms under Jon and picking him up bridal style. 

Evan carried Jon to their room, kicking open the door. He put him down on the bed softly, going to their closet and taking out more comfortable clothes. He put them down on the bed, going towards Jon and grabbing the edge of his pants. Jon put his hand on Evans "What're you doing?" he asked as he patted his hand. "Changing you, love." he replied, waiting for Jon to move his hand. "Okay." Jon replied, moving his hand and letting his eyes flutter shut. 

Evan took Jons pants off, grabbing the other pants and putting them on. He hummed for a moment, lifting Jons hip up to slide the pants under him. "Jon, baby, I need you to sit up." he said softly as he ran his fingers through Jons hair. Jon groaned for a moment and sat up. He raised his arms, letting Evan take his shirt off. Evan grabbed one of his own hoodies, putting it on Jon. He smiled at him, it being to long in the sleeves, he looked absolutely  _fucking adorable._ Evan kissed his head "Lay down, I'll go get you something to drink, okay?" he said. Jon nodded, laying back down and getting under the sheets. 

A few moments later Evan came back with a cup of tea. He placed it on the bedside table and slipped into the bed with Jon. He wrapped his arms around Jons waist, pulling him closer to him. He kissed his neck, "Jon?" he asked softly "Are you awake?" Jon made a sound "I am now.." he mumbled, turning towards Evan. Evan frowned "I'm sorry." Jon smiled, running his fingers over Evans cheek, "'S okay." he reassured. Evan nodded, kissing Jon. "I love you." he mumbled against his lips, feeling Jon get closer to him. Jon pulled away, "I love you too, Ev." he said as he snuggled his head into Evans chest, falling asleep. Evan smiled as he drifted off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not even winter but close enough.
> 
> Me, my mom and my sister went shopping for school stuff yesterday so guess who's going back to school in August??? This girl. 
> 
> That means when I do go back I cant post as much because school is shit to be honest with you.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr acc is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
